Namimori Tales At Iba Pang Kuwentong Chuvachuchu
by BEAFSTAKES
Summary: Isang serye ng mga drabbles na basta na lang lumitaw sa pag-uutak ng may-akda, tungkol sa buhay at tsismis sa bayan ng Namimori't mga kalapit-lugar nito. Written in Filipino. Rating depends on the story for the day. PAGE 8-10 UP! RAKENROL!
1. Page 1

Inihahandog ng

CABRERA STUDIOS

Sa pakikipagtulungan ng

REBORN FANFICTIONS

At ng

TWEEN ACADEMY PRODUCTIONS

Ang...

_**NAMIMORI TALES: at iba pang kuwentong chuvachuchu**_

**Isang lupon ng mga kalokohan sa Namimori ni BEAFSTAKES**

**NIHIL OBSTAT: **Kailanman hindi magiging akin ang Reborn. Obvious naman ung sino'ng tunay na me-ari nito, di beh?

**IMPRIMATUR: **Celebrating the day that I've written this in my handy-dandy notebook—putik, SAKTONG ISANG TAON NA PALA 'TONG SINULAT! Ai, how time flies... Oh well, hope you enjoy. It will be in Filipino so censya na sa mga gustong basahin 'to in English... Hango pa rin ito sa Kapamilya dub at salin sa bobongismo't kikomachine na pananaw. No harm done :D

**Page One: ANG STALKER NI TAKESHI**

**Inscribet: August 20, 2010**

Puno na naman ng love letters ang shoe locker niya.

Lumipas na ang Valentines' Day. Pati White Day. Summer na ng kanyang ikalawang taon sa Namimori pero tila parami pa sila ng parami. Siya naman itong sobrang bait, inuuwi naman niya't binabasa ang mga sulat ng mga kadalagahan sa kanilang school na matindi ang paghanga sa kanya. Wooh! Bukod doon, sinasagot din niya ang ilan sa mga sulat na answerable pa. Para naman masabing ina-appreciate niya ang effort ng mga sumusulat sa kanya.

Pero iba ngayon. Sa dami ng mga natatanggap niyang sulat sa loob ng isang linggo, napuna niyang iisa lang ang sumulat ng lahat ng iyon: isang misteryosong sender na nagtatago sa pangalang... COOKIES AND CREME.

"Stalker nga 'to," paniguro ni Hayato matapos basahin ang ilan sa isa't kalahating kahon ng mga love letters na puro galing kay Cookies and Creme. "Ta mong sunud-sunod, o! Kada minuto yata sumusulat sa 'yo na kahit hanggang sa bahay n'yo yata hindi ka tinatantanan ng mga sulat niya. Tsaka penneame pa lang, kadiri nah!"

"Hindi naman siguro," paniyak ni Takeshi, binabasa ang isa sa mga sulat. "Tunog-ice cream nga eh—"

"Hindi rin mahina kukote mo, no? Tural, me hidden meaning 'tong penneame niya! Teka nga, sigurado ka bang binabasa mo sila?"

"Oo naman! Eto nga 'yung isang sulat, o," at binasa pa niya iyon sa harap ng dalawa niyang kaklase. "Sabi dito: My dear one and only love forever and ever Takeshi Yamamoto, hope you remember me, your one and only, because I do. But I know you don't know me and you haven't seen me, but I do know you and I see you everyday. Everywhere." Napangiti. "Ang sweet pala niya, eh-!"

"Sweet ka d'yan," bulyaw ng pangkista, "hindi mo pa nga tapos basahin, eh!"

Kaya itinuloy ni Takeshi ang pagbabasa. "I know who you are. I do. Your birthday, where you live, where you hang-out, who your friends are. I know what you like, what you don't like, what you're thinking, and your inner demons. And I know that you're more than just a baseball player. You can swinhg your bat like you deaw a sword. But can you strike at my heart? I doubt. You can't see me. But I can see you."

Sumingit ang katahimikan.

Pero natawa lang ang Ace pagkabasa nuon. "Makata siya siguro," aniya pa. "Balak niya ako sigurong sorpresahin 'pag nag-eyeball na kami. Creative siya, in fairness!" natawa ulit.

Halos iuntog na ni Hayato ang ulo nito sa desk sa sobrang inis sa pinapakitang katopakan ng kaklase. "Ako ang nasorpresa sa reaksyon mo, eh..."

Samantalang binabasa din ni Tsuna ang isa sa mga sulat ni Cookies and Creme, na tila namumutla. "Sabi dito: I know what you're thinking. I know all your fanstasies. And if you try to ignore all my letters and my love I won't rest and I'll make sure to get rid of anything and everything that comes between us—"

"Sabi na, sabi na!" sabat ng pangkista nang marinig nito ang nilalaman ng isa pang sulat. "Hindi 'yan love letter! Isa 'yang banta! Sino ba kase'ng nakaaway mo't tinatakot ka niya!"

"Pero," hawi ng munting boss nang meron siyang napuna, "nung mabasa ko 'to, nawi-weirdohan na ako. 'Yung paraan ng banta niya, parang nakita ko na kung saan, eh," hanggang sa napansin niya ang nakabukas na Science notebook ni Hayato na pinagkokopyahan niya ng notes nang mga oras na iyon, at doon, "Uh...Hayato," sabay sulyap sa hawak na sulat, "ngayon ko lang napansin. Parang magkapareho 'yung sulat-kamay mo ke Cookies and Creme, ah..."

Natigilan ang pangkista. Napatitig ang dalawang kaklase sa kanya na di mo mawari ang reaksyon.

Isinumpa ni Takeshi ang ice cream matapos noon, lalo na 'pag cookies and cream flavor. Bukod doon, isang linggo niyang iniwasa't di-kinausap si Hayato.

(**NOTA BENE: **Page 1 pa lang 'to, magpo-post ako anytime tutal naman maiikli lang 'to, drabble lang kasi. Syangaps, sa mga gustong magbigay ng suggestions, comments, and violent reactions, just read and review, or PM n'yo na lang me't ako na'ng bahalang maghimay ng utak ko sa puwede kong isulat at i-post dito. Salamat sa abala :D )


	2. Page 2

_**NAMIMORI TALES: at iba pang kuwentong chuwachuchu**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Muli, at magpakailanman, KHR is not mine.

**Page Two: NANG MAGTAPAT SI COLONELLO...**

**Inscribet: August 20, 2010**

In the near future...

"Uh...L-Lal Mirch..." sa panahong iyon, bumalik na ang mga Arcobaleno sa kanilang dating mga anyo, kabilang ang pumalpak na si Lal Mirch, at balik na rin sa kani-kanilang mga trabaho. Bagamat ang former Rain Arcobaleno na si Colonello ang bagong pinuno ng Consumbin Force, itinuturing pa rin niya si Lal bilang kanyang superior dahil si Lal mismo ang kanyang naging mentor.

"Bakit?" otoritatibo pa rin kung magtanong ang ngayo'y member ng CEDEF. Pero paglingon ay napansin niya ang kanyang dating subordinate na maputla't may inililihim. Ito ang unang pagkakataong nakita niyang hindi mapakali't di-makatingin ng diretso ang inaakala niyang pinaka-walangdisiplina't pinaka-siraulong sundalong nakasama niya.

Pinipilit niyang magsalita pero ang tangi niyang bukambibig ay "Ah...eh..."

Alam ni Colonello na ipinanganak na walang pasensya si Lal Mirch, kaya tiyak babarahin at babarahin siya nito hanggang sa tuluyan siyang mamatay—este bumigay. Samantalang nawi-weirdohan na si Lal sa kung ano ang dahilan ng biglang pag-o-OOC ng kanyang subordinate. Parang there's something fishy going on here...

Hanggang sa napuna niya ang pisngi ni Colonello...namumula!

"May sakit ka ba?" tanong ni Lal.

"Wala akong sakit!" diretso nito. "Ano kase..." hindi na nawala ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha.

"Kung wala ka ngang sakit, bakit ka namumula? Imposible namang lasing ka, eh hindi ka naman umiinom, di ba?"

Nagsisimula na nga siyang mawalan ng pasensya, pero alam ni Colonello na iyon na ang version ni Lal Mirch ng pagiging 'concerned'. Pero ano ang magagawa niya, ngayon lang nangyaring napulupot ang kanyang dilang kating-kati na noon sa pagsasabi ng totoo?

"That's not like you, soldier. Hindi kita tinuruan para maging estatwa lang. Magsasakita ka o pupwersahin pa kita-?"

"Oo na! Magtatapat na ako! Magtatapat na ako sa 'yo!"

Sinabi lang iyon ni Colonello, bigla na lang kumalabog ang kanyang puso.

Pinaulit pa niya ang sinabi nito para makasiguro. Pero hindi nga nagkamali ang kanyang tenga. Magtatapat si Colonello, namumula pa! Ano ang implikasyong iyon kay Lal? At bakit parang pakiramdam niya'y nag-iinit ang kanyang pisngi pagkarinig niya doon, eh magtatapat lang naman 'yung tao...

Eh teka, ano nga ba ang ipagtatapat niya?

Lalong nagwala ang kanyang puso. Dangankasi'y tanda pa niya kung papaano noon sinubukan ni Colonello na akuin ang sumpa para sa kanya, hindi dahil babae siya (paano naman ang kanilang Reynang si Luce?), at ang dahilan niyang iyon ay hindi pa rin malinaw sa kanya. Pero imposible, imposible! Malalim nga ang kanilang samahan bilang magka-mistah, pero kilala niya si Colonello. Hindi siya 'yung tipong basta magpapakita ng emosyon kahit madalas siyang pagtripan nito noon. Pero iba ngayon. Ano ang nangyayari sa kanya ngayon?

"Ba't hindi ka pa magsalita d'yan?" hindi na siya makapagtimpi—gayung di man niya aminin, gusto din niya malaman kung ano ang ipagtatapat nito. Ni hindi na nga niya maitago ang kilig sa kanyang magtitimping puso!

"Lal Mirch!" bumubwelo na ang dating Arcobaleno. "Uh...I...I..."

Ang puso mo girl! Ang puso moh!

Nang bigla itong lumuhod at yumuko sa kanyang harapan (?). "I'm sorry!"

Nawala bigla ang kanyang kilig at pamumula.

"I'm sorry!' dispensa ni Colonello, hiyang-hiya sa sarili. "Hiniram ko kase noon 'yung paborito mong armalite pang-testing sa bagong ammunition na pinadala kahapon kase pinaayos ko 'yung akin—pero nasira 'yung loader nu'n sa unang magazine! Promise, hindi ko 'yon sinasadya! Papalitan ko na lang! Ikaltas mo na lang 'yon sa suweldo ko! Sorry talagah!"

Matagal-tagal din ang hinintay ni Colonello ang sagot mula sa dati niyang boss—na wala lang imik at nakatingin lang sa kanya.

Kinabukasan, natagpuan na lamang ni Reborn si Colonello na nakasabit sa isang puno, bugbog-sarado. Hindi na siya nangahas na itanong dito kung ano ang nangyari sa kanya. Buong araw din niyang iniiwasan si Lal Mirch na tila buong araw rin ang kanyang PMS.

(**NOTA BENE: **Ikli no? Bukas ulit, bahala na kung me mag-review nito o wala...)


	3. Page 3

_**NAMIMORI TALES: at iba pang kuwentong chuwachuchu**_

**Page Three: TIE AN ORANGE RIBBON 'ROND THE OLD OAK TREE**

**Inscribet: August 21, 2010**

Matapos ang insidente sa Varia, gaya ng dati'y lumayas na naman si Iemitsu na walang kaide-ideya ang sariling anak. Sinabihan niya si Nana na posibleng hindi siya ulit makauwi agad at posibleng mas matatagalan pa siya sa ibang bansa dahil sa 'trabaho'—na medyo ikinairita ni Tsuna.

Ilang araw matapos ang insidente sa hinaharap nagpadala na rin ng sulat si Iemitsu galing (daw) Dubai. Sulat para kay Nana. Tiyempong si Tsuna lang ang nasa bahay dahil pinasyal ng ina ang tatlo nitong ampon kung saan, as usual, kaya nang dumating ang sulat, hindi na ito nag-atubiling buksan iyon agad. Karapatan din niyang malaman ang nilalaman nuon bilang anak niya. Pero kasabay nuon namangha din siya dahil in fairness, naimbento na ang email at text pero mas pinili pa rin ni Erpat ang snail mail para daw mas romantic at mas gusto iyon ng Mama niya. Binuksan niya ang sulat pag-upo sa may sala, at doon nabasa niya ang para-sa-kanya'y pinakabadoodles na sulat sa buong talambuhay niya:

_Pinakamamahal kong Nana,_

_Kumusta na kayo diyan ng anak natin? Sana naman nasa mabuto kayong kalagayan. Ako, wala pa ngang isang buwan dito sa Dubai, na-homesick na agad ako, pero alam kong para rin ito sa atin, alammo iyon. At alam mo ring baka bihira na lang akong sumulat o mag-email o magtext man lang diyan sa sobrang dami ng trabaho dito. Pero pinangangambahan kong baka ito na ang huling beses na susulat ako sa 'yo. Aba, mapanganib din ang trabaho ng tubero sa minahan, ano? Hindi natin masasabi kung kailan ako mahuhulugan ng bato o tubo habang nagkukumpuni ako o baka bigla akong malunod kapag biglang tunagas ang tubig habang kinukumpuni ko ang mga tubo. Pero mahal, wala akong intensyong takutin ka. Inaalala ko lang kayo ni Tsuna. Ayokong mawala ng maaga na hindi ko nakikitang maayos ang pamilya ko._

_Ngunit kung sakaling ako'y malasin at mangyari ang aking kinatatakutan, kung mararapati'y magtali ka ng ribbon sa isang poste malapit sa bahay natin, kulay orange, paborito ko. Para kung sakaling suwertehi't makauwi pa ako ng buhay at makita ko iyon, patunay lang iyon na mahal mo pa rin ako't patuloy kang naghihintay. Malalaman mo na lang kung nakabalik ako ng buhay kapag may nadagdagang isa pang ribbon sa poste. Nalaman ko kasi iyon sa isang kanta. Kung mahal mo talaga ang isang tao, gagawin mo ang lahat, matututo kang maghintay, bumalik lang siya sa 'yo, hindi ba? Kaya gagawin ko rin ang lahat makabalik lang ako ng buhay. _

_Ikaw lang, Nana, ang una't huling babae sa buhay ko. At hindi ako papayag na mawala ang isa sa atin at maulila ang ating anak. Kaya sana'y hintayin mo ang pagbabalik ko. Ngayon pa lang, sabik na sabik na ako sa muling pagkikita natin. Sa anumang wika, iisa lang ang isinisigaw ng puso ko: mahal na mahal na mahal kita. _

_Ang tanging lalaking tunay na nagmamahal sa iyo,_

_Iemitsu_

_PS: Kung puwede sana, punuin mo na rin ng orange ribbons ang buong Namimori para mas romantic _

Matapos basahin ni Tsuna ang nasabing baduy na sulat, agad niyang tinawagan si Hayato para magpabili ng kaparehong sobre't kopyahin ang nakasulat dito (dahil napilitan siyang sirain ang sobre sa labis na pagkakadikit) para hindi maghinala ang Ermat niyang nabuksan na pala ito. Nanatiling tikom ang kanyang bibig hanggang sa pag-uwi ng Mama niya. Sa totoo lang, kung nasa Hyper Mode lang siya ngayon, baka kanina pa niya sinugod ang Vongola HQ sa italy at tinangay ang erpat niya para siya na mismo ang itali sa poste malapit sa bahay nila.

(**NOTA BENE: **This is dedicated for the 28th Death Anniversary of Benigno Aquino Jr :D Read and review please! )


	4. Page 4

_**NAMIMORI TALES: at iba pang kuwentong chuwachuchu**_

**BAGO ANG LAHAT: **MARAMING maraming salamat kay **curious. reader. ph.**_**-**_**hxk **sa pagtatyaga niya sa abang likha ko. WOOH! Salamat me nagreview na ren sa ginawa koh! SALAMAT TSONG! For that, naenganyo akong mag-post ng isa pa! Enjoy peeps! :D

**Page Four: THE DENIAL KING (KONG)**

**Inscribet: August 21, 2010**

"Nawawala na naman siyah!" reklamo ni Ken Joshima pagbalik nila sa kanilang lungga sa abandonadong Kokuyo Land na may dalang makain-kain. Tinutukoy niya si Chrome Dokuro.

"Baka kasama 'yung mga kaibigan ni Tsuna," hula ni Chikusa Kakimoto, alyas Kakipi. "Himala, madalas mo na siyang hanapin—"

"Sayang ang pagkain, gunggong!" bulyaw niya. "Kabilin-bilinan sa atin ni Mukuro na alagaan siya, pakainin lagi, protektahan! Pero kung hindi siya makikisama, mauubusan na ako ng pera't pasensya! Pa'no naman ako, tsong!"

Napasipol na lang si Kakipi sa reklamo ng kaibigan. "Right... Pa'no ka nga naman...?"

Pero tila napansin ni Ken na may ibang ibig sabihin si Kakipi sa tono pa lang ng pananalita nito. "Me gusto ka bang sabihin?"

"Ang gusto ko lang sabihin, ayaw mo nu'n? At least hindi na lang sa atin sumasama si sa pakikisama lang naman,kahit papa'no nag-i-improve iyon sa bawat araw. Pasalamat na lang tayo't mababait 'yung mga bagong kaibigan niya. Tsaka siya ang Mist Guardian ng Vongola—"

"Si Mukuro ang Mist Guardian ng Vongola-!"

"Sabihin mo 'yan sa kanya't tignan natin kung hindi ka niya sumpain."

Gets iyon ni Ken. Hawak man ni Chrome ang Mist Ring, si Mukuro pa rin technically ang pinili ng Vongola Family—pero nakalimutan na yata nilang malaki ang atraso ng mafia sa kanya. Matapos noon, dahil wala na siyang ibang masabi, at baka siya'y dumulas, pinili na lamang niyang manahimik at kumain. "Ai, ewan," sabi na lang niya. "Akin na lang 'tong lahat, tutal naman papakainin naman siya du'n ni Tsuna, eh..."

Hindi an rin umimik si Kakipi, hinayaan na lamang niya ang kaibigang ubusin ang mga pinamiling chicharon at biskwit hanggang sa makauwi ang kanilang kakosa.

Nang mabusog, ganoon na lang ang puna ni Kakipi na hindi inubos ni Zooboy ang kanyang mga pinamili, nagtabi pa nga, eh. Per agad din siyang inunahan nito ng isang di mo mawari kung sinserong sagot o palusot. "Ano nama'ng 'kala mo sa 'ken, patay-gutom!" aniya pa. "Nagtatabi lang ako para bukas, noh!"

Yeah, right. "Sabi mo, eh," at bumalik ito sa pagkukumpuni ng kanyang yoyo.

Ilang minuto na lang bag mag-alas-onse ng gabi. Tulog na noon ni Kakipi—pero si Ken, nakadungaw pa sa bintana, nakatitig sa buwan, waring may hinihintay. Eh nagising ang emong yoyo master nang mabulabog sa ingay ng mga kuliglig sa labas. "Uy," tinawag ang nakadungaw, "hindi ka ba makatulog? Alam mo—"

"Nagpapadalaw lang ako ng antok," nauna na naman. "Alam mo namang hindi ako makatulog, di ba? Me iba ka pa bang iniisip?"

Napabuntonghininga na lang ito. "Wala. Sige na," at patulog na sana ito...

Nang "Andito na ako," sa wakas nakauwi na rin si Chrome, may dala pang pasalubong galing sa kanyang mga bagong girlaloos. "P-pasensya na, ngayon lang ako—"

"Ba't ngayon ka lang!" ayan na. "Alam mo ba kung ano'ng oras nah! Uwi ba 'yan ng matinong babae! Hindi mo ba naisip na may nag-aalala sa 'yo dito! Hindi ka man lang tumawag o nag-text man lang! Hindi mo ba kame inisep! Pa'no na lang kung me sumalakay sa 'yo na hindi namin nalalaman! Papa'no ka na lang kung wala kame!"

Ganoon na lang ang sipol ni Kakipi sa pagiging insensitive ni Ken. At si Chrome, lalong nanliit sa sarili, napayuko't tila iiyak na. "P-pasensya na talaga," nanginginig, "w-wala naman kasi akong...c-cellphone...para..."

"Problema ba 'yon!" sabay dukot ni Ken sa sarili niyang cellphone at ibinigay sa babae para meron lang siyang magamit. "Ayan! Siguro naman hindi ka na mamomroblema sa pagkontak sa amin in case na ma-late ka ulit ng uwi! Marunong ka naman sigurong gumamit niyan, no?"

Ganoon na lang ang pamumula ni Chrome nang ibigay ni Ken ang sarili nitong cellphone para lang meron siyang magamit—na ikinapula na rin ng mukha ni Zooboy, bagamat gusto niya iyong itago't baka kung ano pa ang isipin nito—na naisip na ni Kakipi. Pero sa halip na tuksuhin ito, napasipol na lamang ito sa pagiging 'concerned' umano ng kaibigan. Pero agad din siyang nahuli ni Ken, inunahan ulit ng palusot:

"Waka siyang cellphone kaya ko bibigay 'yung sa 'ken kase masyado nang luma! Di ka rin malisyosom noh? FYI: narito siya dahil kay Mukuro, obligasyon natin siya, period! At kelan pa ako nagkaroon ng concern sa 'container' ni Mukuro, aber! Wala tayong choice, tsong! Kundi lang talaga dahil sa mga batang Vongolang iyon, hindi na sana tayo nagpagod ng ganito para lang—"

"Para lang pasa-pasahan n'yo ang mahal kong si Chrome na parang bola, ganun ba?"

Tila aksidenteng kinagat ni Ken ang kanyang dila nang marinig niya ang pamilyar na tinig na iyon na sadya namang nakakapanindig-balahibo. Bigla na lang siyang namutla pagpawi ng usok, at tumambad ang isang pamilyar na imaheng hindi niya inasaha't hindi hiniling na lumitaw ngayon. Napangisi si Kakipi.

"Hi Mukuro," bati pa niya.

Nakipagpalit pala si Mukuro sa kanyang container for some reasons that we may never know—kaya ang siste, pinatulog si Ken sa mismong labas ng Kokuyo Land facility. Pero sa kabila ng naging parusa nito, at sa masakit (at totoo) na mga parinig at sermon nito, nag-abala pa rin si Chrome (na nakabalik agad) na magdala ng kumot at unan para sa pobreng concerned na Zooboy. Aww...!

(Basa pa mga peeps! Basa lang! Salamat sa mga nagtatyaga ditoh! WOOH!)


	5. Page 5

_**NAMIMORI TALES: at iba pang kuwentong chuwachuchu**_

**Page Five: ANG PAGTATAPAT NI TSUNA KAY KYOKO FOR THE 2ND TIME**

**Inscribet: August 21, 2010**

Matapos mabigo sa tangkang pagtatapat sa Prinsesa ng Namimori na isinisisi niya kay Reborn at sa dami ng mga nangyari na halos ikapahamak na ng buong mundo, sa wakas ay napag-isip-isip na rin ni Tsunayoshi Sawada na ipagtapat na ang kanyang nararamdaman kay Kyoko Sasagawa na wala ang tulong ng Dying Will Bullets before anything else fails. Dizizit, pansit!

"Kyoko," kapwa sila nasa may corridor. Maganda ang sikat ng araw sa umaga. Tamang-tama ang lahat para samantalahin ang ganito kabihirang oportunidad. "Ano," bumubuwelo pa, "huwag ka sanang magagalit, pero me gusto akong sabihin sa 'yo..."

Eto namang si Neneng Clueless, game namang makinig, walang kamalay-malay sa sasabihin ng taong hindi niya inisip na magkaka-crush sa kanya. Para sa kanya kase, he is _just _a friend, no mas, no menos, at friendship din sila with her Kuya Ryohei. Walang malisya. "Ano 'yon?"

Handa na nga siyang makinig. At si Tsuna? It's now or never. Sapat na siguro ang kumpiyansa't ilang tama ng Dying Will Bullets para ituloy ito. Napakaramo na ng kanyang pinagdaanang laba't torture so ba't pa siya magtsi-chick'n out? "Ano kase," go, "Kyoko...ang totoo niyan—"

"BOSS TSUNA!"

Ayan na. Ang magic. Ang moment. Ang mga sasabihin...nawala lahat sa isang sigaw lang ng napakakulit at napaka-epal niyang kanang-kamay kuno. Mukhang nagmamadali pa nga, dahil bigla siyang hinila nito palayo. "Emergency, Boss," aniya pa, "kulang kasi tayo sa basketball team eh wala na akong makitang libre, eh! Di ko rin maaasahan si Takeshi, me practice pa siya! Censya na, ha?" sabay hila nito palayo kay Kyoko na hindi man lang nito pinansin sa sobra na ring pagmamadali.

Iyan ang tinatawag ni Juan na 'malas'. Kung kailan napaghandaan mo na ang lahat ay saka ka pa pagtitripan ng tadhana. At muli, ang paghihintay ng panibagong pagkakataon—kung darating pa iyon—para magkaroon na ng katuparan ang pangarap niya sa buhay.

(**Sorry kung ngayon lang po ako nakapag-update dahil sa trabaho ko, bukod doon nilalagnat pa ako _ Sorry talaga mga repa, pero I'll try to keep this updated ASAP ^^)**


	6. Page 6

_**NAMIMORI TALES: at iba pang kuwentong chuvachuchu**_

**Page Six: SHAMAL ON A STEADY RELATIONSHIP!**

**Inscribet: August 21, 2010**

"Ang weird niya ngayon," iling ni Hayato habang nakikitambay kina Tsuna't Takeshi sa may park.

"Sino?" tanong ng Ace.

"Si Shamal."

"Eh ano nama'ng bago du'n?" sabat ng boss. "Eh kahit wala pa siyang gawin mukha pa rin siyang weird—"

"Yun na nga, eh. Pero papa'no kase, nung huli ko siyang nakita, kahit na andaming magagandang babaeng naroon nu'ng araw na 'yon, hindi niya iyon nilapitan. Hindi rin niya hinabol. Ni hindi rin niya kinawayan o ano. Dedma lang. Parang walang nakita."

Nagkatinginan lang ang dalawa sa ikinuwento ng kasama.

"At hindi lang isang araw. Mag-iisang linggo na siyang ganu'n. Minsan nga, nung nagkita sila ni Ate, binati lang niya—period. Me mga pagkakataong me binibili siyang kung ano, tapos nakita ko pang tumatambay sa isang tindahan sa me kabilang kanto pa, tuwing hapon 'ata nandu'n siya. Hanggang doon na lang ang nalalaman ko kase palitaw-litaw siya na parang multo..."

"Hindi kaya," biglang hula ni Takeshi, "me girlfriend na 'yon?"

"STIR! Kilala ko si Shamal. 'Yon, pipirmi sa isang babae! Magpapakamatay ako kung totoo nga 'yon pero imposible 'yung iniisip mo-!"

"Ba't hindi na lang natin siya puntahan sa pinupuntahan niya bukas para malaman natin?"

"Puntahan mong mag-isa mo kung gusto mo na agad mamatay!"

"Pero me punto din si Takeshi doon," sabat ni Tsuna, "kahit papaano me clue na tayo kung bakit bigla na lang siyang nagkakaganoon..."

Biglang "Good idea, Boss!" ang biased ng loko.

Kaya kinabukasan ng hapon tiyempong naabutan ni Hayato ang kanyang guardian na naglalakad sa daan, and this time may kasama ang lolo moh: isang babaeng nakabelo't may bitbit na bouquet ng bulaklak. Ganoon na lang ang kanyang lunok dahil baka tototohanin pa yata niya ang pangako niyang pagpapakamatay, kaya palihim niyang tinawagan ang dalawa niyang katropa para simulan na nila ang operasyon.

Tulad ni Hayato, shock treatment din ang napala ng dalawang bagong-dating pagkakita sa babaerong duktor na may ineeskortang babaeng nakabelo. Hindi sila nagulat sa ginawa ni Shamal, bagkus nagulat sila sa kasama nitong babae dahil 'pinuntahan' nito ang early bloomer na DOM (at isa nga iyong break-recording hit, sa palagay ni Takeshi). "Sabi ko na sa inyo, eh!" bulong pa ng Ace. "Me girlfriend na 'yan, hindi lang niya sinasabi sa 'tin—"

"Tumahimik ka d'yan!' suway ni Hayato. "Hindi pa nga tayo sigurado, eh—"

Hanggang sa pinasok na rin ng mag-on daw ang nasabing tindahang tinatambayan ni Shamal: halatang panahon pa ng World War II sa gitna ng makabagong sibilisasyon. Nakilala naman ni Tsuna ang nasabing tindahan. "Ito 'yung tindahang madalas sarado, ah!" aniya. "Ni ayoko ngang dumadaan dito kasi nakakatakot...!"

Pero sa pagkakataong iyon wala siyang choice kundi ang pumasok sa haunted tindahan na iyon sa unang pagkakataon malaman lang nila ang pinagkakaabalahan ng babaerong duktor. Kanina pa nakakapit si Tsuna sa jacket ni Takeshi huwag lang siyang maiwan ng mga ito. Hanggang sa nakalapit na sila sa isang bukas na kuwarto, at doon nakarinig sila ng mga kakaibang ungol galing sa loob. Nagkatinginan ang tatlo, napalunok, at sabay-sabay pang pumula ang mga pisngi dahil sa pare-parehong pumasok sa kanilang mga inosenteng utak.

Pero dahil sa likas na karuwagan ni Tsuna, nakarinig lang ng kung anong kaluskos sa likuran ay nataranta ito't naitulak si Takeshi, na tinulak din si Hayato, dahilan para aksidente niyang maitulak ang pinto kung saan nasa kabila lang nuon si Shamal at ang umano'y girlfriend niya. Pagtambad sa may pintuan, ganoon na lang ang sabay-sabay na pagtubo ng question mark sa kanilang mga ulo nang makita nila si Shamal, may suot na stethoscope, at inaalalayan ang isang matandang babaeng makahiga sa kama nito.

"Aba, iho," medyo nagulat ang matandang babae nang hindi nito inasahan ang kanilang 'pagdating', "ang ku-cute pala't ang gu-guwapo ng mga anak mo, no?"

"Ang totoo po niyan, Lola," napangisi't napatingin sa tatlo, "single pa ako't wala akong mga anak na ganyang ka-engot. Ni hindi ko nga kaanu-ano ang mga 'yan, eh—"

"HOY!" bulyaw ni Hayato. "At least pinagpapasalamat kong hindi ikaw ang erpat ko! Teka nga—nasa'n 'yung girlfriend moh! Wag ka nang magmaang-maangan, casanova!"

"Siya ba ang sinasabi n'yo?" itinuro ang matanda. Doon na siya natawa ng husto nang naunawaan na niya ang takbo ng kuwento. Tila nainsulto pa ang pangkista doon, buti't inawat pa siya ni Tsuna. "Ang ibig niyang sabihin doon," aniya, "mali tayo ng suspetya. Nawala sa isip nating doktor nga pala si Shamal."

"Ibig sabihin," kamot ni Takeshi sa ulo, "yung pagpunta niya rito sa tindahan..."

"Pasensya na sa abala, ha?' dispensa ng matanda. "mag-isa lang kasi ako sa tindahan, eh. Nung magkasakit ako't hinimatay ako sa daan, si Shamal ang tumulong sa akin, Ai, hulog siya ng langit! Siya pa 'tong naghatid sa akin sa ospital at nag-uwi dito. Ai, kundi lang siya dumating, baka namatay na akong lugi."

At doon nagsara ang misteryo kung bakit higit isang linggong tiniis ni Dr. Shamal ang hindi mambabae para lang sa kapakanan ng isang matandang babae—pero teka, ang babae, bagong-silang pa iyan o kulubot man ang mukha, dakila mang Maria Clara o isang Adan na na-trap sa katawan ni Eba, babae pa rin. At ang mga babae LANG ang trip niyang gamutin. Gayunman, hindi na iyon binigyang-malisya pa ni Hayato at baka siya'y sabunin ng husto, kaya umalis na lang ito.

"Sa'n ka pupunta?" tanong ni Tsuna.

"Sa simbahan," kamot ng pangkista. "Mangungumpisal."

"Sama ako!" yaya ni Takeshi, at iniwan ang dalawang may higanteng sweatdrop sa ulo.

Kinabukasan umabot sa 95,000 hits ang post ni Shamal sa kanyang Bookface at Twittard account tungkol sa kinaharap na iskandalo ng tatlong estudyanteng taga-Class 2-A ng Namimori Middle School. Ito ang dahilan ng pagiging late ng tatlo sa kanilang klase sa sobrang hiyang pumasok nang araw na iyon, lalo pa't nakapaskil pa iyon sa mga bulletin boards ng kanilang eskwelahan. Hayop pa ang headline: CURIOSITY KILLED THREE STUDENTS FROM NAMIMORI MIDDLE WHO CAUGHT AN UNLIKELY SCANDAL: TAKESHI YAMAMOTO, HAYATO GOKUDERA, AND TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA.

(**Page Seven coming up! Nahihilo na akoooh...)**


	7. Page 7

_**NAMIMORI TALES: at iba pang kuwentong chuvachuchu**_

**Page Seven: LAMBO'S RENAISSANCE, PART 1 (Based on one episode when he talked about boobies, I already forgot -_-)  
><strong>

**Inscribet: August 22, 2010**

Nang manalo si Reborn sa Lotto, nilibre niya ang tropa sa isang hot spring resort somewhere in Karuizawa, bagay na inakala pa ni Tsuna na pa-goodtime lang na puwede nang ipalabas sa Laugh Out Loud.

Nasa isang kuwarto ang apat na binatilyo, naglalaro ng table tennis bago maligo. Nauna na kasing maligo ang mga kasama nilang babae't bata. Sila, kanya-kanyang kuwentong lalaki habang nagpi-pingpong at idinadaan sa malamig na orange juice ang ang kanilang mga frustrations, fantasies, at whatchamakallit nang dumating ang, sa palagay ni Hayato, ang nilalang na ayaw niyang makita sa ngayo't tiyak sisirain ang kanilang gabi.

"Uy, Lambo," bati ni Tsuna. Obvious na bagong-ligo ang makulit na baka't nag-uumpisa na naman sa kanyang pangungulit, "tapos na kayong maligo?"

"Tapos nang maligo si Lambo!" sagot ng bata. "Tapos na rin sina Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Chrome at I-Pin! Ay, teka-teka," may nakalimutan pa siya, "alam n'yo ba?"

"Hinde," sagot ni Hayato (ang honest...!).

"Ang gaganda pala ng katawan nila!"

Ka-CHING!

"At ang puti-puti nila! Tapos ang lalaki din ng dibdib nila! Tapos—"

Bigla siyang hinagisan ni Reborn ng granada mula sa kung saan.

Doon na nila na-realize ang kanilang malaking pagkakamali nang hinayaan nilang sumama si Lambo sa mga babae, porke's singko anyos pa lang ang bata't wala pang kamali-malisya. Dahil doon kaya napuruhan ang inosenteng utak ng apat na pobreng binatilyo, lalo pa't dalawa sa kanila'y may mga kapatid na babae. Pakiramdam tuloy nila'y inudyok na sila ng malisyosong bakang bosohan ang mga kasama nilang babae. Pero teka—ano ba ang malay ni Lambo doon?

Hindi tuloy makalusong sa tubig ang apat dahil doon. Kung uso lang ang child abuse, baka matagal na siyang nilitson nina Hayato at Ryohei. Matapos maligo, dumiretso silang apat—kasama si Lambo-sa pinakamalapit na simbahan para mangumpisal.


	8. Page 8

_**NAMIMORI TALES: at iba pang kuwentong chuvachuchu**_

(**A/N: **I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK! Paumanhin sa mga nag-abang sa susunod na kabanata ng patapong kathang ito. Nakapagpahinga na rin ako ng matagal-tagal at nakapag-edit na rin ng ibang kuwento so, eto na, buhay na ulit ang mga kuwentong Chuvachuchu. Kung dakila kang tagasunod ng mamang ito, enjoy!)

**Page Eight: SEARCH FOR KYOYA HIBARI'S GIRLFRIEND**

**Inscribet: August 22, 2010**

Oktubre na naman. At sa tuwing pumapasok ang buwan na ito, asahan mo na ang unti-unting paglamig ng panaho't paglalagas ng mga dahon. At 'pag sinabing 'October', panahon na naman para sa mga eskwelahang maging abala para sa taunang school festival—at hindi exempted dito ang Namimori Middle School.

Isang komite ang binuo ng Student Council para sa ikatatagumpay ng nasabing festival. Nahati pa iyon sa iba't ibag sub-committees, at siyempre para sa seguridad ng eskwelahan sa kasagsagan ng piyesta, hindi puwedeng mawala ang Disciplinary Committee. Ngayon, ipinaskil na ng Pageant Committee ang para sa taunang Miss Namimori na isa sa pinakainaabangan ng buong school tatlong araw bago ang piyesta. Nakapili na rin ng kanya-kanyang musa ang bawat section at year level. At dahil si Kyoko Sasagawa ng noo'y Class 1-A ang reigning Miss Namimori, kailangang pumili ng Class 2-A ng bago nilang manok.

Ikalawang araw ng piyesta nang maganap ang Miss Namimori Pageant. Ayos ang umpisa, naggagandahan ang mga contestants. Hanggang sa humirit ang host ng nasabing event, ang mismong Pageant Organizer na isang Third Year:

"Isang karangalan para sa ating event na ito'y i-sponsor ng mismong Disciplinary Committee," say pa ni bakla. "Dahil diyan, this year bukod sa korona't title bilang Miss Namimori ay magkakaroon din ang winner ng chance na maka-date ng isang gabi ang mismong Chair ng Disciplinary Committee, walang iba kundi si Kyoya Hibari!"

Ayos ang offer ni bakla, kaya no wonder na ginalingan pa ng mga kandidata ang pagrampa't pagsagot sa Q and A at sa talent portion, na sa sobrang ilusyonada nilang maging ka-date ni Kyoya nagkagulo na sa mismong stage. Nagkasagutan na't nagkasambunutan na sa semifinal round, dahilan para i-kansela ang pageant until further notice. Sa panig naman ng Disciplinary Committee, ganoon na lang ang gulat nila kung papaano nagkaroon ng involvement si Kyoya sa pageant, gayung hindi siya 'yung tipong nagpapaka-Tim Yap na pasulpot-sulpot sa mga events na parang VIP, kaya ipinatawag ng Student Council ang dalawang panig matapos kanselahin ang pageant upang linawin ang isyu. Present ang buong Pageant Commitee, samantalang si Tetsuya Kusakabe, Deputy Chairman ni Kyoya, ang kumatawan sa Disciplinary Committee, dahil...

"Absent si Chairman Hibari kahapon pa dahil sa sipon," paliwanag ng kanang-kamay. "Tungkol sa mga kundisyon sa mananalo tulad ng sinabi ng Head ng Pageant Committee na nakaka-date ng magiging Miss Namimori si Chairman, ang totoo niya'y wala kaming kaide-ideya doon. Ni hindi nga nagkaroon ng dialogue sa pagitan namin at ng Pageant Committee tatlo hanggang apat na araw bago ang pageant. Gayunman, sa ngalan ng Chairman at ng Disciplinary Committee, lilinawin naming wala kaming kinalaman sa anumang gustong mangyari ng Pageant Committee. Unang-una, ni isa sa mga taga-Pageant Committee ay walang lumapit sa amin para konsultahin kami tungkol doon. Pangalawa, kahit kailan ay hindi pa, at hindi kailanman, magiging bahagi ang Disciplinary Committee sa kahit anong activities sa loob man o labas ng campus dahil autonomous ang grupo namin at kumikilos kami sa ilalim ni Chairman Hibari. Sa tingin n'yo ba ganung kababaw ang lider namin para mapapayag n'yong maging sponsor sa mga ganyang event? Kahit itanong n'yo pa iyan sa kanya mismo, iyan din ang matatanggap n'yong sagot. May bonus pa iyon."

Matapos ihayag ni Kusakabe ang panig ng Disciplinary Committee sa Student Body ukol sa isyu, sunod namang kinausap ang Head ng Pageant Committee. Aniya:

"Nagbigay po kami ng Request Letter kay Mr. Hibari na maging bahagi ng pageant para rin po sa pag-promote ng school. Mga three days na rin. Aminado po kami, inassume na namin agad na papayag siya kaya with or without his consent nag-proceed na agad kami. Ang maganda naman po doon eh naging maganda ang feedback sa amin, nakita n'yo naman ang reaction ng mga participants, nagpabongga ng husto sa pageant, that's what we called entertainment! Although, he-he, medyo nagkagulo sa huli... Pero with your help naman magiging successful ang pageant, hindi ba?"

Matapos ang dayalogo, ibinalita ni Kusakabe kay Kyoya via phome patch ang tungkol sa Miss Namimori Scandal habang nasa baha pa ang huli't nagpapahinga. Alam n'yo ba, mga bata, kung ano ang naging reaction ni Kyoya?

Natuloy ang pageant kinabukasan—na medyo iniba na ang tema. Ganoon na lang ang enjoyment ng mga estudyante't ikinaputla ng admi nang magkaroon ng Miss GAY Namimori ang festival sa unang pagkakataon. Pinangunahan naman ito siyempre ng pobreng Head ng Pageant Committee at mga kasabwat nitong kelot dahil sila ang puwersahang isinali matapos boykotin ng mga totoong kandidata ang patimpalak. Ito lang naman ang naging 'sagot' ng power-tripping Chairman matapos gamiting ng walang permiso ng ambisyosong organizer ang kanyang pangala't ng Disciplinary Committee. Naging instant success ang pa-kontes, in fairness, at sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon nag-enjoy ang Kyoya ng husto sa huling School Festival niya bilang isang junior high student.

Dahil sa insidenteng iyon kaya mas naging misteryoso ang social life ng tinaguriang 'Aloof Cloud Ng Namimori'. Napaisip tuloy ang ileng miyembro ng X-Files Club kung ano kaya ang posibleng mangyari kung hindi nalaman ni Kyoya ang tungkol sa 'pagpapadrino' umano niya sa pageant at natuloy ang special prize. Anong suwerte sana ng mananalo, kung ganoon! Pero papaano naman ang mararamdaman ng Chairman mismo? Ano nga kaya ang mangyayari kung one day malaman na lamang ng buong Namimori na may girlfriend na pala ang loko? O kaya meron na palang pinopormahang kung sinong babae sa ibang school? Posible man iyon o hindi o kathang-isip lamang, malinaw pa ring nananatiling isang misteryo ang kanyang personal at social life at tiyak wala na ulit mangangahas na alamin pa ang tungkol doon, kahit na humingi pa sila ng tulong sa pinagsamang Intelligence Unit ng militar at/o ng Interpol.


	9. Page 9

_**NAMIMORI TALES: at iba pang kuwentong chuvachuchu**_

**Page Nine: BRAIN FRY (Based on a strip from Kikomachine Komix Blg. 2)  
><strong>

**Inscribet: August 22, 2010**

Isang magandang Linggo ng umaga...

"Ang sakit ng ulo kooh...!" daing ni Hayato. Mangiyak-ngiyak na ito sa sakit na parang pinupukpok na siya ng kanyang Ate Bianchi sa ulo. Pero wala naman daw iyong kinalaman sa Poison Cooking. Dumating siya kina Tsuna na iyon na ang kanyang inirereklamo.

"Bago 'yan, ah!" sabat ni Takeshi. "Dati, 'pag nand'yan si Bianchi, sumasakit ang tiyan mo. 'Wag mong sabihing target naman niya ang ulo mo nang mapansin na niyang nawawala na ang trauma mo sa kanya-!"

"Alam mo," pinatahimik siya kahit na malapit nang pumutok ang ulo niya, "kung wala ka namang matinong sasabihin, i-zipper mo na lang 'yang bunganga mo. Konting konsiderasyon na lang sa 'kin..."

"Ano ba kase'ng nangyari?" tanong ni Tsuna.

"Na-prito ang utak niyan," bulong ni Takeshi.

"Ha?"

"Term 'yon sa mga taong sumasakit ang ulo sa sobrang pagbababad sa cellphone. Ang sabi daw nakakaprito daw 'yon ng utak kase kunektado ang five senses mo sa utak kaya nasobrahan sa cellphone radiation."

Napataas tuloy ng kilay. "S-saang magazine na naman ba ni Reborn mo nabasa 'yan!"

"Narinig ko 'yon," huli sila ni Hayato kahit na salagpak na ang ulo nito sa mesa. "Tingin mo ba ganun ako ka-high para panatilihin kong nakadikit ang cellphone ko sa tenga ko buong araw! Para sabihin ko sa inyo, dahil sa sunud-sunod na exams at recitation nung isang arw kaya nagkaganito ang utak koh! Isumbat n'yo 'yan ke Ser-!"

Nang biglang hinila ni Takeshi si Tsuna palayo kay Hayato na kanya namang ipinagtaka, maging ng Boss. Oo't alam nila kung gaano siya katalino, pero ang malamang nag-aaral siya ng leksyon at nagpa-participate sa recitation, kulang na lang sabihan nilang isa siyang alien na nagpapanggap na Hayato. Pero hindi iyon ang kanilang concern. In fact...

"H-hinay lang, tsong!" hinahon ng Ace. "H-hindi ba nakakahawa 'yan?"

Pinutakti tuloy siya ng pangkista ng sanlibong murang alam niya in Italian, English, Tagalog, at Jejemon.

_(Alay sa mga tagasubaybay at nakiki-rakenrol kay **Manix Abrera.**)_


	10. Page 10

_**NAMIMORI TALES: at iba pang kuwentong chuvachuchu**_

****(**BAGO ANG LAHAT: **Sampung chapters lang ang nagawa kong i-encode mula sa akong handy-dandy notebook. Mula rito'y handa na akong tumanggap ng requests and suggestions, kaya bahala na kayo. Anyway, DAMN! Sampung chapters na pala! Akalain mong aabot ako dito! Anyway, enjoy!)

**Page Ten: ANG PAGTATAPAT NI TSUNA KAY KYOKO FOR THE 3RD TIME**

**Inscribet: August 22, 2010**

Matapos ang panibagong kabiguang nalasap ni Tsuna kanina sa tangkang pagtatapat niya kay Kyoko, salamat kay Hayato, isang panibagong pagkakataon ang dumating at nangakong hinding-hindi na niya ito sasayangin. Nangyari iyon breaktime, nang yayain niya ito sa rooftop para sa isang napakahalagang anunsyo.

"Kyoko," hindi mawawala ang kaba sa takot kasi na baka mabulilyaso na naman ang kanyang planong pagtatapat—huwag nawa. Kapwa nakatayo sa may rooftop, naghihintayan ng pagkakataon. "T-tanda mo ba...kanina..." pinaalala pa niya ang pag-uusap nila sa corridor bago mag-bell para sa morning period.

"May sasabihin ka dapat sa akin, no?" hula ni Idol. "Ano ba 'yun?"

Pakiramdam niya'y umurong ang kanyang dila—pero Hoy! Gising! Opportunity won't wait for you, punggok! Wala nang oras para umatras! This is your chance! "P-pasensya ka na kung naputol ang pag-uusap natin kanina...pero kase..." tumapang bigla ang kanyang mukha. "Agh! Hinde! Kyoko, makinig ka!"

Napaurong tuloy ang dilag dahil tila mananakal ng wala sa oras ang kausap nito.

"Wag kang matakot!" paniguro ni Tsuna. "Sorry...kumukuha lang ako ng lakas ng loob... Pero ang totoo...ako... Ako'y... Kyoko...ako'y—"

"Ang ingay mo."

Biglang lumamig ang paligid nang marinig niya ang pamilyar na tinig na iyon. At nang nakita nila sa may bubungan ang sumuway sa kanila, ikinanigas iyon ng lampa. Ganoon na lang ang sampal ng kaluluwa niya sa kanya dahil ngayon pa lang niya naalala na lunchtime ngayon at kapag lunchtime ay kung tutuusin reserved na ang rooftop para sa isang nakakatakot na halimaw—este, tao...

At nakilala naman ni Kyoko kung sino ang unexpected na 'kasama' nila. "Ikaw 'yung lider ng Disciplinary Committee, di ba?'

Ilang kagat din ang napala ni Tsuna kay Kyoya bago sila tumakas sa rooftop. At muli, ang kanyang tangkang pagtatapat ay nauwi ulit sa bwakanang kabiguan.


End file.
